


SWEET TIME

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	SWEET TIME

SWEET TIME  
sweet time 

♡  
“东海，这是最后一次了哦。”

“嗯嗯，我再也不会这样做了。”李东海举起右手点点头，发誓这是最后一个在半夜两点把我喊醒陪他出门的夜晚。

趁着夜色，我握住他不安分的右手，“好好走路。”

“赫宰。”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“我以后可以一点半来找你吗？睡不着的时候。”

“。。。。。。”

♡  
从亲密朋友变成情人就是这么一件奇妙又迅速的事情。当我还在暗自欣喜发现李东海对我心怀不轨的时候，却没想到自己早就深陷李东海精心编织的爱情陷阱里面。

“嗯，我知道了，最喜欢我的李赫宰，一点都不喜欢李东海。”

李东海坐在我的大腿上，舔着自己的嘴唇，红红的嘴唇看起来太像草莓了，他肯定是故意的，他明明知道我最喜欢吃草莓。我低头吻上我最爱的草莓，好甜，李东海的草莓好甜。

♡  
“赫宰？你睡了吗？”

奇怪？我为什么听到李东海的声音了，我躺在床上翻了个身，是我太想他了吗？在梦里也是他的声音。

“赫宰？你睡了吗？"

李东海的声音越来越近，直到他的嘴唇碰上我的耳朵，我才意识到这一切并不是梦，李东海确确实实在半夜出现在了我的卧室里。我揉揉眼睛，侧着身子看向趴在我床边的李东海。“你怎么不睡觉?这都几点了？”我在床上摸索了一阵，从被窝里掏出手机，凌晨两点。

“我睡不着，你陪我出门吃夜宵吧。”

“呀，你疯了吗？都凌晨两点了，快上来睡觉。"我掀开被子，拍了拍床，示意他上来和我一起睡。

他一点都不客气，翻身爬上我的床，用屁股顶了顶我，把我挤到了一边。看来他健身还是很有成效，顶在我手臂上的屁股肉肉软软的，诱惑着我去捏一捏。还没等我伸出手，李东海就躺进了我的被子里，我被他冻的一哆嗦。

这个笨蛋，又只穿着短袖短裤从楼上跑下来找我，明明现在已经是冬天了，也不知道多穿一点。他身体素质一直很差，就算疯狂健身以后，肌肉比我还多，也还是很容易感冒。我握住他冰凉的小手，是真的小手，不是我情人滤镜作怪，东海的手真的很小，每次在舞台上鞠躬谢幕的时候，我总是很轻易的就把他的手包进我的掌心里，怪可爱的。我安抚的拍拍他的背，“快睡吧。”

“赫宰。你能陪我出去吃夜宵吗？”他把脸放在我的肩膀上，讨好的对我笑着。唉，我真的是对他的“猫咪笑”一点抵抗力都没有，“猫咪笑”这个词还是我从elf那里学来的，不得不说，他们真的很厉害，特别是在夸奖李东海这方面，用词不仅严谨，精确，还很可爱。

“我是真的睡不着，太饿了。”该死，我今天晚上怎么就忘记关小夜灯了？李东海离我越来越近，就算是凌晨两点的这个时间，他的眼睛在灯光下看起来还是神采奕奕，灿若星河，等等，我怎么会说出灿若星河这个词？我一阵恶寒，我可真是越来越肉麻，越来越恶心了，我嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，看来以后得少看点elf的ins。

“呀，你什么表情。”李东海不爽的推了我一把，我的背狠狠磕在墙上，隔着被子，发出“咚”的一声。看吧，这哪里是什么可爱小猫眯，简直就是强盗老虎。

“好痛。”我面带痛苦的揉着自己的后背，其实一点都不痛，我骗他的。

“呀，你怎么这么弱，我就只是轻轻推了你一下，都怪你太弱了。”他嘟着嘴嘟嘟囔囔的说着话，右手绕到我的后背，小心翼翼的按摩着，“那你还要陪我去吃夜宵吗？”他可怜兮兮的看向我，就像做错事的幼稚园儿童被教训后，背着手老老实实站在老师面前，泪水在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，仰着脸期期艾艾的问老师：“老师，你还会喜欢我吗？”

唉，我摇摇头，叹了口气，我对他真是一点脾气都没有。我捏了一把他的屁股，“走吧，想吃什么？”

“我就知道你对我最好了！”他捂着嘴激动的喊了起来，顺便在我脸上亲了一下。

这个笨蛋，亲了多少次还是亲错地方了。我拉着想要起床找衣服的李东海，不让他下床。“干嘛，你反悔了？”他一脸不爽的看向我，表情很是嫌恶。

“没，我只是要纠正你一个小错误。”我盯着他的眼睛，呼吸越来越重，他这双眼睛总是会让我觉得自己在对小朋友做违法的事情，可是明明他比我还色。

“哦？”他勾着嘴笑起来，“你是说这样吗？”

李东海猛地凑近我，吻上我的嘴唇，我捧起他的脸，享受着专属于情人间的娱乐活动。李东海就是比我色多了。

♡  
”我能不围围巾吗？我觉得有点喘不过气。“戴着毛线帽，口罩，围着厚围巾，穿着超保暖羽绒服的李东海，含含糊糊的对我说着话。

“不行，你忘了自己有多容易感冒了吗？”我捏着他的手，“你自己摸摸，就算穿这么厚，你手还是冷的。”

“我的手在冬天本来就是冷的。”就算是隔着口罩我也知道他躲在口罩后面的脸有多嫌弃和委屈，其实还是挺可爱的。

“反正就是不行，我都陪你出来吃夜宵了，你就不能老老实实带着围巾吗，你感冒了，还不是我来照顾你。”

“我不要你照顾，我自己能行，我都26了！”

他还好意思说，上次他感冒了，赖在我床上躺了一个星期，指使我给他端茶递水，顺便暖床，真的就是字面意思上的暖床。“那上次，是谁头上包着纱布跑到我床上躺着还一直喊头痛的？“

“我不要你照顾，我还有希澈哥，厉旭可以照顾我。”

“行，那我现在就回去睡觉，你去找你的希澈哥，你的厉旭陪你吃夜宵吧。”我松开他的手，转身往回走。

“不准走，你再走一步我就打你。”李东海恶狠狠的拽着我的衣服，不让我走，健身还是很有效果，他力气真的很大，我被他拽的差点摔跤。

“你这完全就是强盗啊，李东海。”我拍了一下他的后脑勺，“强盗老虎。”

“我不管，你都和我说好了陪我去吃夜宵的。”他扯下口罩，皱着鼻看我。

确实没人能扛得住李东海撒娇，“走走走，去吃你想吃的炒年糕。”我重新牵上他的手，帮他把口罩戴好。

♡  
“我等下去你那里睡觉。”李东海嚼着炒年糕，若无其事的说着，“我回12楼睡觉，肯定会把希澈哥吵醒，他会骂我的。”

谁还敢骂他啊？他真会找借口，而我就还吃他这一套，“嗯，那你得吃快一点，我们要在四点前回去，这样还可以睡到十点，幸好明天没有行程。”我呼噜了一下他的头发，让他快点吃。

他低头吃了几根年糕，就放下筷子，“我不吃了，我们回去吧。”

“不吃了？你不是说饿吗？”我诧异地看着盘子里还剩好多的年糕，这完全就不是他的食量。

“我就是吃不下了，我们打包回去吧。”他用纸巾擦擦嘴，把帽子，口罩，围巾一件件的戴好，露出一双困倦的眼睛看着我，拍了拍我的手臂，“走走走，回去睡觉，我好困。”

？？？？？

不是他说睡不着想要出来吃夜宵的吗？结果没吃几口就喊着太困，要回去睡觉。“呀，李东海，我以后再也不陪你出来吃夜宵了。”我招呼着店家帮我们把年糕打包好，我一手提着年糕，一手牵着李东海慢悠悠的往宿舍走。

♡  
“快睡吧，东海，晚安。”我躺在床上疲惫的闭上眼睛，刚刚的夜游就像是一场梦一样。

“嗯，晚安。”李东海头抵着我的后背，模糊不清的说着晚安。

这个笨蛋终于睡了。

♡  
“我上次不是说了，再也不陪你出去吃夜宵吗？我不去。”我捂着耳朵，拒绝听李东海说话。

“我不是要去吃夜宵，我是要去喝咖啡!是咖啡！”

“你真的是笨蛋啊，你睡不着还喝咖啡？我看你还是别睡了。”

“那我们去喝热可可，喝你最喜欢的热可可！”李东海摇晃着我，不让我睡觉，这个烦人精真的是烦死了。

♡  
“好了，快睡觉吧，喝了热可可就快点睡。”我真的是太困了，一个星期有两天都被人在凌晨两点喊醒，我真的是有些难受。

李东海半闭着眼睛，扯着我的耳朵，“不准睡！”

他又想干嘛啊？我被他弄得都快精神失常了。

“我后天一点半的时候会失眠，你要陪我去吃蛋糕。”

行，现在都开始学会预定行程和点菜单了。

“不行，我有事。”我抓住他胡乱捏着我耳朵的手，他使劲想挣开，我只好和他十指相扣，防止他乱动。

“你有什么事？”

“我要和别人睡觉。”

“什么？？这是出轨吗？李赫宰？”李东海用另一只手掐着我的脖子，力度挺小的，刚好是我喘不过气的程度。

我只好再抓住他的另一只手，我们两个躺在床上，姿势极其扭曲。“我就是出轨了，谁叫你每天晚上都不睡觉，就知道折磨我，我明天就去和别人谈恋爱。”

“你这个坏家伙！谁会看上你啊，长得又没我帅。”

“就是有人眼瞎啊，我看你的眼神就不是很好。”

“rua，你怎么这么肉麻，好恶心。”

我真是被这个笨蛋气的灵魂出窍，“闭嘴吧你，你想和我睡觉就直说，别拿失眠当幌子。”

“我没有！你乱说！”李东海脸都“气”红了。

“行行行，你没有，我乱说，快睡觉！”我放开他的右手，蒙上他的眼睛，“快睡觉，我真的困了。”

♡  
“那你后天陪我去吃蛋糕吗？”

“不去，我要陪我男朋友睡觉。”

“。。。。。。”

“你真的是太恶心了，rua。”

这个笨蛋真的是气死我了！


End file.
